


Утро вечера

by Gierre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Humor, Gen, Guards, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Капитан Ночной Стражи Сэмюэль Ваймс много лет отчаянно убегал от преступников, ловил с поличным коллег, устраивал облавы на бары и притоны с целью изъятия алкогольной продукции. Теперь ему предстоит встретиться лицом к лицу с ужасами отчетности перед начальством. Сможет ли герой пережить еще один день, вы узнаете в книгах сэра Пратчетта, а мой текст проливает свет на предысторию происходящего за кулисами.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Утро вечера

Сэм Ваймс встает вечером, а ложится утром — такая уж у него работа.  
Едва проснувшись, Ваймс хватается за бутылку, потому что иначе похмелье не выпустит из кровати. Всего один глоток, чтобы прийти в чувство.  
Анк-Морпорк, город больших возможностей, оплот этнического многообразия и по совместительству социальная клоака, врывается в комнатку Ваймса, как только он распахивает окно. Запахи помоев, отходов Университета, гномьих кулинарий — все смешивается в неповторимую вонь, вдохнув которую, Ваймс хватается за бутылку второй раз. Всего один глоток, чтобы удержаться от желания захлопнуть окно, подпереть дверь стулом и напиться до невменяемого состояния.  
Наступает непростое время — Ваймсу нужно надеть доспех. Всего пять лет назад он с легкостью пролезал сквозь чуть припущенные ремешки, затягивал их и лихо выбегал на улицу, но это время безвозвратно прошло. Теперь, чтобы пролезть в узкие башмаки, тугие штаны и натирающий в боках нагрудник, не обойтись без глотка виски. Джимкин Пивомес вновь приходит на помощь.  
Одевшись, причесавшись у зеркала пятерней, Ваймс выползает в родной город, лучший из всех, ощущая готовность творить подвиги. По меньшей мере он чувствует, что способен дойти до каморки, которую Ночная Стража зовет Штаб-квартирой.  
Мимо Ваймса пробегает спешащая на работу представительница славной Гильдии белошвеек. Она окидывает Ваймса презрительным взглядом, который ему приходится стерпеть, потому что нельзя обвинять других в том, как они относятся к помятому мужчине средних лет с недельной щетиной, в грязном доспехе, с устойчивым запахом перегара и пота.  
— Справедливо, — говорит Ваймс, когда белошвейка скрывается за углом.  
В прежние времена, задолго до того, как Ваймс надел форму стражника и приступил к непростой работе, белошвейки скрывались от хранителей городского порядка. Но теперь Ваймс, если ему по долгу службы приходится заглянуть в один из домов с красными фонарями, непременно должен выказывать уважение всем, кто присутствует внутри. И даже тем, кто, хотя и присутствует, ни в коем случае не должен значиться в отчетах.  
Несмотря на вечерний туман и холод, Ваймс быстро забывает о взгляде белошвейки и тяготах пробуждения. Он ступает на хорошо знакомую брусчатку, которая сама ведет его в нужном направлении. Прикурив, Ваймс делает обычный обход перед началом рабочего дня: проверить ночлежку бездомных возле Анка, заглянуть за завтраком (хрустящий бекон, подгоревшие яйца, еще немного пойла старины Джимкина), обменяться колкостями со стражниками дневной смены, которые возвращаются с дежурства.  
— Ха! Вы поглядите! Тащится! — говорит верзила в начищенном до блеска доспехе.  
Ваймс шутливо касается пальцами виска, намекая на приветствие, но верзила заходится громким хохотом.  
В Штаб-квартире к запаху города добавляется еще один — неповторимый аромат Шнобби Шноббса. Сам Шнобби орудует над кружками с чайником в руке. Заваривает вчерашние остатки или нечто, раздобытое после пробуждения в ближайшей помойке.  
— Как наши дела? — спрашивает Ваймс, рассчитывая, что услышит самое обычное «все по-старому».  
Однако Шнобби вынимает из недр доспеха запечатанное письмо и кладет на стол возле кружек с чаем:  
— Просили передать! — торжественно добавляет он, разливая немного кипятка на послание.  
— Кто просил? — Ваймс подходит к бумаге, стряхивает воду и смотрит на печать. Патриций.  
— Один тип, такой — в форме. Ну, знаете, выглядел устрашающе.  
— Устрашающе? — удивляется Ваймс.  
— Ага, я так устрашился, что чуть не обделался. Он все говорил, мол, надо вам это письмо лично в руки передать. Ясное дело, я сказал, передам. Но потом завертелось как-то. Вот, чайку попейте…  
Ваймс крутит в руках письмо от патриция Анк-Морпорка и сверлит взглядом Шнобби.  
— Чайку?  
— Да-да, я вот пирожок еще вам принес…  
На столе, накрытый промасленной бумагой, действительно валяется слегка потасканный пирожок, который Шнобби явно держал возле письма. Они пахнут одинаково — прогорклым маслом и чем-то, свойственным исключительно Шноббсам.  
— Шнобби, как давно ты встретил этого… устрашающего типа?  
— Как давно? — Шнобби не слишком умело и старательно изображает замешательство. — Да не так уж давно. День-два. Три? Самое больше — четыре, уж будьте уверены.  
— Понятно, — Ваймс садится за стол, пододвигает к себе кружку чая. На поверхности плавают чаинки и предметы, которые при лучшем раскладе могут оказаться веточками чайных кустов.  
— Еще чаю?  
Не слушая несчастного Шнобби Шноббса, замершего с чайником в руках, Ваймс распечатывает письмо. День? Четыре дня? Скорее всего, письмо валялось в доспехе Шноббса неделю. Именно тогда он отпросился на похороны к очередной бабушке.  
— Что там? — спрашивает Шнобби.  
В качестве наказания Ваймс разворачивается так, чтобы Шнобби не смог прочесть текст.  
Патриций Анк-Морпорка ожидает капитана Ночной Стражи Сэмюэля Ваймса не позднее…  
— Шнобби!  
Когда Ваймс отрывается от письма, чтобы отвесить воспитательную затрещину опростоволосившемуся капралу, Шнобби умело растворяется за ближайшей дверью. Догонять его бесполезно — проще поймать с поличным выпускника Гильдии убийц.  
Патриций Анк-Морпорка вызывает Сэма Ваймса для разъяснений «по делу Гильдии Шутовства и Баламутства» не позднее, чем через час.  
Ваймс вертит в руках письмо и прикидывает, можно ли утопить его в жиже, которую заварил Шнобби Шноббс. Но за долгие десять лет службы Ваймс понял — не стоит увиливать от визитов во Дворец Патриция.  
Брусчатка моста, который Ваймсу приходится пересечь по пути, ненадолго успокаивает его. Камни здесь такие гладкие, что стопа приятно обхватывает зазоры. С каждым шагом Ваймс ощущает прилив уверенности. Чем дальше, тем проще ему представить отчет, который складывается на ходу.  
Они прибыли на место преступления и увидели характерное для деятельности Гильдии кондитерское изделие — торт. Внутри преступник спрятал холодное оружие. Нож, перепачканный в крови.  
Следы торта вели в подсобку, где Фред Колон успешно разоблачил сторожа, который пересыпал муку для бисквитов в небольшой мешок. Кражу раскрыли на месте, сторожа оштрафовали.  
Пока все суетились вокруг старичка с мешком муки, Ваймс внимательно осмотрел двор Гильдии, нашел отпечатки сапог, испачканных в крови, сравнил размер ноги и понял, что убийцей был клоун. Башмаки членов Гильдии отличались гигантскими размерами и яркой расцветкой. На одном, подходящем по размеру, желтого цвета, Ваймс обнаружил следы краски. Он обратился к доктору Пьерро, однако в допросе подозреваемого было отказано.  
На следующий день Ваймс вернулся и подсунул официальный запрос Ночной Стражи под дверь.  
Он пришел через день, а потом еще через два дня, но Гильдия отказывала ему в посещении, ссылаясь на эпидемию ветрянки.  
Наконец Ваймс плюнул на замысловатую дверь, готовую изрыгать из себя торты дюжинами, и отправился в место, где его всегда принимали с распростертыми объятьями. Следующие два дня Ваймс помнил смутно, и вот явился на работу. Свежий, полный сил и практически трезвый.  
Прокрутив историю в голове несколько раз, Ваймс не только добирается до Дворца Патриция, но попутно понимает, что обречен на позорное увольнение. Ветинари непременно использует как можно больше иронии, упомянет зловещую яму со скорпионами и предложит Ваймсу убираться из города подобру-поздорову.  
— Ну и бес с ним! — говорит Ваймс вслух. Он обращается к мысленному собеседнику, но волей случая высказывает все стоящему у двери гвардейцу. Мужчине с алебардой, в красивом доспехе и, разумеется, с шикарным плюмажем.  
Гвардеец сверлит Ваймса взглядом, точь-в-точь напоминающим взгляд белошвейки. Из-за волнения Ваймса посещает мысль спросить у гвардейца, не является ли он сыном той белошвейки, но в последний момент он отвлекается, потому что задумывается о вещи более важной, чем город, Гильдии и косые взгляды.  
Он вспоминает о значке.  
Много лет назад — так много, что с тех пор утекли надежды, мечты и часть волосяного покрова — Ваймс пришел в Стражу и получил значок, который делал его особенным. В отличие от доспехов, убогой Штаб-квартиры, виски, гадкого завтрака, обеда и ужина, значок ни разу не подводил Ваймса. Он был символом неугасающей надежды.  
Разумеется, Ветинари отберет значок. Именно так и увольняют стражников. Ну не станет же он раздевать Ваймса прямо в кабинете, чтобы забрать доспехи?  
С другой стороны, еще никто в Ночной Страже не совершил проступка достаточно тяжкого, чтобы его уволили. По сути, таких проступков не существовало на свете. Большая часть стражников ночной смены спилась, меньшая — погибла во время неаккуратного бегства. Остались четверо, и Ваймс, сжимая значок, как всегда испытал нездоровый приступ оптимизма.  
Дверь открывается, оптимизм исчезает. Ваймс проходит в кабинет патриция, оформленный в стиле, одновременно совмещающем помпезность и аскетичность. Помпезность присутствует неизбежным следствием аристократичного прошлого здания. Высокий потолок, широкие окна. Аскетичность досталась кабинету от Ветинари. Стол, стул и небольшая зона, покрытая ковром, где обычно стояли приговоренные к серьезному разговору с патрицием.  
— О, Ваймс, — говорит патриций, отвлекаясь от бумаг, которые старательно изучал, пока Сэм Ваймс пытался достойно добраться до середины ковра. — Как продвигается расследование?  
— Расследование, ваша светлость? — Ваймс снимает шлем, чешет голову и смотрит на крохотного, едва живого терьера, который устроился неподалеку от стола патриция. Запах, который издает животное изо всех сил, напоминает аромат Шноббса.  
«Может, спросить у Ветинари родословную пса?» — предлагает сознание Ваймса в приступе отчетной горячки.  
— Доктор провел добрых полчаса на вашем месте, Ваймс, — говорит патриций.  
И прежде, чем он продолжает фразу, Ваймс выдвигает догадку:  
— Напился у моста и заснул, ваша светлость?  
Несколько секунд Ваймсу кажется, что Ветинари готовится к смеху — лицо патриция каменеет.  
— Я говорю о месте, на котором вы стоите прямо сейчас, капитан, — медленно произносит Ветинари. Его лицо тем временем остается каменным.  
— Прямо здесь? — Ваймс смотрит под ноги. — Он чего-то хотел от вас, ваша светлость?  
Ветинари молчит, пристально глядя в глаза Ваймсу. Из-за этой игры, которую они ведут уже десять лет, Ваймс ненавидит визиты в кабинет. Во взгляде патриция невозможно прочесть ничего, кроме слова «взгляд», но они все равно долго молчат и смотрят друг на друга.  
Ваймс вспоминает, как Ветинари появился во дворце и они встретились в первый раз во время одного из отчетов. Ваймс тогда присутствовал как подающий надежду — не больше. Но Ветинари все равно посмотрел на него, и Ваймсу показалось, что его «узнали», хотя это было невозможно.  
— Он хотел от меня… — Ветинари достает бумагу и несколько секунд изучает. — Отчет о предпринятых мерах.  
— Ваша светлость? — Ваймс упорно делает вид, что понятия не имеет, что произошло, хотя ему смешно представлять главу Гильдии Шутовских дел и Баламутства на своем месте.  
Отчет о предпринятых мерах? Должно быть, Ветинари был в ярости. Возможно, вскинул бровь или выдал что покруче — многозначительно улыбнулся, например.  
Патриций встает из-за стола, обходит его и останавливается напротив Ваймса. Между ними каких-то десять шагов. Или даже — о, ужас! — девять.  
— Насколько я понял, вы собираетесь раскрыть убийство, — Ветинари скрещивает на груди руки. Терьер неожиданно вскакивает, обнаруживая сразу все признаки жизни, и отправляется с восторженным визгом к углу кабинета.  
— Вы, как всегда, проницательны, ваша светлость, — отвечает Ваймс. — Мы получили от Гильдии убийц официальный ответ — они заявляют, что не принимали заказ на…  
— Я знаю, — Ветинари поднимает руку, прерывая Ваймса. — Френк Хонни, пятидесяти трех лет, убит во дворе Гильдии Шутовских дел и Баламутства, орудие убийства — нож для разделки коровьих туш.  
— Так вы _хотите_ , чтобы я раскрыл дело или нет? — спрашивает Ваймс, разводя руки в стороны.  
— Мое желание имеет значение? — правый уголок губ патриция приподнимается на фантастический миллиметр.  
Ваймс опускает руки и смотрит. Он знает правила игры. Пока они обсуждают вполне официальное дело, можно взять серьезную паузу. Тридцать секунд, минуту.  
Ваймс представляет себе, что патриций внимательно следит за его успехами. Нанимает шпионов — убедиться, чем занят капитан Ночной Стражи. Отказывает главе Гильдии, лишь бы у капитана появилась возможность раскрыть незаконное убийство.  
Быть может, через пару лет Ваймс получит в свое распоряжение еще человек десять? Можно было бы _по-настоящему_ патрулировать улицы. Раскрывать _реальные_ преступления. Утереть нос зажравшимся свиньями из дневной смены, а самое главное — гвардейцам с плюмажами.  
Ваймс представляет себя в другом доспехе — дороже, чище. Он трезвый, и для этого не нужно напиваться каждый вечер. У него есть приличный дом, где появляется съедобный завтрак.  
Молчание затягивается так сильно, что Ваймс успевает представить главное — разговор с патрицием. Другой. Ваймс рассказывает о проделанной работе и не испытывает при этом угрызений совести, не ждет подвоха за каждым словом Ветинари. Анк-Морпорк, который хорошо видно сквозь широкие окна кабинета, преображается. Туман рассеивается, и мрачная ночь становится ясной. Преступники боятся стражников, прячутся по углам, а Сэмюэль Ваймс без страха шагает вперед.  
— Капитан? — торопит Ветинари.  
«Интересно, о чем он думает?» — мысль уносится вслед за мечтами Ваймса.  
— Мы раскроем убийство, ваша светлость, — обещает он, забыв, о чем шел разговор. Детали исчезли, в памяти осталась только главная тема.  
— Замечательно, капитан, — Ветинари разворачивается и возвращается на рабочее место за столом.  
Вновь наступает тишина. Но теперь Ветинари сосредоточенно водит пером по бумаге. Ваймс цепляется за образы, которые еще совсем недавно так легко появлялись в его голове. Они исчезли.  
— Ваша светлость? — напоминает Ваймс.  
— О, вы еще здесь, — патриций машет рукой к выходу.  
По дороге в Штаб-квартиру Ваймс еще раз проходит мост. Гладкие камни кажутся скользкими, вязкий туман душит. Ваймс сворачивает в переулок и прикидывает новый маршрут — до ближайшего питейного заведения.  
За грязной стойкой, наливая из бутылки самое дешевое пойло, Ваймс пытается представить то, что так легко родилось в воображении всего час назад. Расследование, бедняга Френк Хонни, даже отсутствие дисциплины у Шнобби Шноббса уже не трогают его.  
На дне бутылки он всегда видит только себя самого. Там хорошо видно, как он проснется вечером и дотянется до горлышка, чтобы сделать первый глоток.  
Перед тем, как отключиться, Ваймс вспоминает, что патриций напомнил об орудии убийства — это был нож для разделки коров. Весьма конкретный предмет, мало у кого можно обнаружить такое. Может быть, спросить у мясников? Вдруг там будут следы крупных клоунских ботинок?  
Когда сознание угасает, Ваймс шепчет грязной стойке:  
— Мое желание имеет значение?  
Все могло быть куда проще, родись Ваймс безмозглым тупицей, которые делают карьеру в дневной смене. Он мог бы стать беспринципным ублюдком и поступить на обучение в одну из Гильдий. В Гильдию Шутовских дел и Баламутства, почему бы и нет.  
Но он родился собой, и улица не убила его. Вместо этого она превратила Ваймса в подобие рыцаря из старой сказки, которую давно прочли и выбросили, а он — Сэм Ваймс — остался. Драконы, злодеи, несправедливость — все исчезло, а он остался. И единственный человек, который понимает Ваймса…  
Сэм Ваймс ложится утром, а встает вечером — такая уж у него работа.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
